


Of Calm Waters and Freed Hearts

by CheshireGrinn (MurkyCat)



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fix-It, How it should have happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyCat/pseuds/CheshireGrinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Antonio begins his trip around the world in pursuit of exotic breeds of fish and perhaps even ones never before seen, he's joined by a familiar face. </p><p>And it's more than he could've asked for, and better than he ever could've dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Calm Waters and Freed Hearts

**Of Calm Waters and Freed Hearts**

 

The shrill cry of a gull overhead had Antonio glancing up, hand shading his eyes from the intense Hawaiian sunshine. The bird floated on a current of air, beady eyes staring insistently at the bucket of minnows Antonio was using for bait. He smiled slightly, and held one out to the bird; it swooped carefully, plucking the thing from his fingers, and with a deceptively strong flap of its wings was gone again on another current.

 

Hawaii was the first stop on his worldwide fishing adventure, and one of the longer stops on the trip. He'd already been there for two weeks now, with the small ship scheduled to leave the next morning.

 

While Hawaii was beautiful, with sands whiter and seas clearer than he had ever imagined, he was itching to go to places less known, places underappreciated. Fishing here was good, with the majority of fish he'd caught being ones he'd never seen, but they had all already been discovered. He itched for the unknown, to be the first to reel a new species in, to name it and photograph it, and then let it go.

 

The breeze was constant, soft and cool and smelling of salt, and it ruffled his hair. While he enjoyed the prolonged stay here, the chance to get to know the culture and the locals, as each day passed, it became harder and harder to stay focused on his new dream, and all the more easy for his mind to wander to the lone individual who stayed behind in California.

 

Mia’s culinary camp had taken her to the Big Apple, and the pictures she sent showed she was enjoying the shopping as much as the classes. 

 

Suspiciously--but not surprisingly--Kevin's training for the Olympics had transferred to upstate New York, and what precious little downtime he had was spent sampling Mia's cooking, which had greatly improved…not that that would've took much.

 

Lauren sent post cards from all over Japan, and promised to meet up with him when his trip brought him to those waters. 

 

Mike sent pictures at  _ least _ once a day, usually more, highlighting his new gig as a farm hand. It was hilarious, and he had saved a few special pictures--like a filthy, muddy Mike face down in the pig pen, and Emily giggling as a rooster chased Mike in the background--but regardless of topic, Mike radiated happiness. That was never more evident than in their bi-daily video chats. Emily was so happy and content that Antonio was, quietly and without ill intent, envious of her. 

 

Jayden remained quiet, carefully distant, and Antonio knew exactly why. Just like handing over leadership of the team to his big sister, Jayden was trying to keep out of Antonio's way, allow him to go out and explore the world.

 

Ji had sent one wordless post card, with a simple picture that Antonio treasured more than any other worldly possession, his fishing poles included. Jayden had thrown his head back, laughing with good-natured frustration, lithe fingers wrapped around the neck of a red guitar while his long fingers plucked at the strings. Antonio kept it tucked inside his shirt, close to his heart, that thundered every time he looked at it.

 

During his reverie, the fish had stopped biting, and he didn't even care. He wound the line up and slapped the lid on the bucket of bait, putting everything in his cart before tugging it down the sandy beach.

 

Such a beautiful place, but all he could think about was how much he wished Jayden was there to see it with him.

 

                             .•°•.

 

The snow white sand caught his attention first, and the shores drug his attention further out, into the crystal clear water. He'd never thought much about visiting Hawaii, or traveling in general, but with their job done, he found his mind...  _ wandering _ , which was a strange thing indeed.

 

A beautiful woman with dark hair and darker eyes, wearing a grass skirt and bikini top, placed a lei around his neck. He grinned and thanked her, then hiked his red duffle bag up on his shoulder, heading out of the airport. 

 

From here, he could see the small ship docked in the bay,  **_Freedom Sails_ ** painted on her side in thick, black strokes.

 

It was an island--a big island, but still an island. Antonio could only go so far, so he only needed a bit of luck to find him.

 

It wasn't until he stood at the steps of the sidewalk, concrete meeting sand, that he noticed the color of the lei. The red flowers were shot through with veins of gold, some edged in it as well.

 

Laughing to himself, Jayden took his shoes off, burying his toes in the warm sand, and took the lei for the good omen he hoped it was, and started off down the beach.

 

                             .•°•.

 

As the sun began to set, that was the most breathtaking view of all. The sky painted in shades of watercolors; a searing orange bled into a watery pink, which then transitioned to a rich purple, that finally became a deep blue dotted with the first stars of the night. 

 

Even in the minimal light left in the sky, Jayden could've picked him out of a crowd anywhere. The messy mop of espresso hair, the relaxed slouch of his back, and who could miss the golden shoes.

 

But today there was a different slouch of his shoulders, one of dejection and unhappiness.

 

Jayden hoped he could change that.

 

He took a deep breath, and walked toward the golden boy.

 

                               .•°•.

 

“So, discovered any new fish yet?”

 

Antonio blinked, staring into quickly darkening waters.  _ Surely  _ he was hearing things; the wind whispering, or the water lapping the shore. Or  _ maybe  _ he'd finally lost his mind, like half the people claimed he had.

 

He cocked his head, turning an ear toward where that oh-so-familiar voice had come from, and when he heard the chuckle, he knew there was no  _ way _ his brain could remember such a thing so  _ perfectly. _

 

He whipped his head around, and his breath caught in his throat. Jayden’s smile was blinding in the dusk, unsure but so sweet. Antonio didn't know what to do, frozen in place, until his brain finally commanded him forward. He crashed into Jayden, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing so hard he felt bones grind.

 

Wheezing out a laugh, Jayden squeezed back with just as much vigor, “It's only been two weeks, Antonio. You couldn't have missed me that much.”

 

Antonio pulled back, and dare Jayden say the look he was given was almost  _ scathing.  _ He laughed once again, unable to quit smiling, and Antonio inquired, “Not that I'm not really,  _ really  _ happy to see you, but why are you here?”

 

Jayden grinned, “I've got a lot of time on my hands, and it turns out I'm not exactly as good with a guitar as a sword. I thought that maybe I'd be better with a fishing pole.”

 

It was Antonio's turn to grin, and he laughed loudly, “ _ Fantastico!” _

 

_                               .•°•. _

  
  


The sky darkened quickly, and before long Antonio and Jayden were the only ones the pier. Though it was night, the island didn't sleep, and the lights of a nearby luau shined across the beach, shadows dancing across the sand.

 

The fish had stopped biting a bit ago, but neither Jayden nor Antonio were paying any attention. The conversation came easy, perhaps easier than ever before, and flowed between them in the dark of the starry night. 

 

Jayden's easy laughter and unsurpressable smiles thrilled Antonio to no end, and when Jayden couldn't speak for laughing, Antonio felt lighter than he had in  _ years _ . He found himself smiling more, doing  _ anything _ to encourage Jayden's happiness. 

 

When the sky began to lighten, began to become warm oranges and soft pinks, pale purples and airy blues, Antonio swallowed thickly. The ship would be leaving within two hours, taking him away from here, and away from Jayden.

 

“Your boat’s leaving soon, isn't it?” Jayden asked quietly, mirroring Antonio's thoughts. Antonio nodded slowly, “Yeah. Eight o'clock.”

 

Jayden nodded, and Antonio was content to let the sun rise in companiable silence. But then Jayden cleared his throat.

 

“You know,” He drawled, staring out at the ocean; Antonio looked to him, studying his profile, and remained quiet to allow the blond to finish, “that when cruises--or in this case, fishing expeditions--don't sell all their tickets, they mark them down to below half price?”

 

Antonio pulled back, staring at Jayden with furrowed brow, “What are you saying...?”

  
  


“I got a ticket for the rest of the trip,” Jayden answered, then blurted, “if you don't mind the company, I mean. It's no big deal--”

 

Jayden couldn't finish his sentence, because Antonio had grabbed his arms, pulling him close enough that their noses touched, “Are you  _ serious?” _

 

Jayden nodded numbly, eyes wide, and Antonio swore quietly before smashing his lips on Jayden's. It was quick and intense, passionate with a click of teeth before Antonio jerked back in shock and embarrassment. Jayden licked his swollen lips, biting his bottom one, and Antonio flailed, pulling on his hair as he flushed red, “ _Aye_ _yi_ _yi_ _yiii_! Jayden, I am _so, so sorry_! I didn't mean to--”

 

“Well that's a shame,” Jayden drawled, and smirked when Antonio's dark eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “ _ What?” _

 

“Come on,” Jayden said, nodding to the bay, “let's go before we miss our boat.”

 

                              .•°•.

 

Antonio accepted the video call, leaning down eagerly to wait for it to connect. It didn't take long, and Emily and Mike's grinning faces greeted him.

 

“ **So Mike rode a horse for the first time today…** ” Emily said, mischievously. Mike quickly got playfully defensive, “ **HEY! Jayden made that look** **_way_ ** **easier than it really is!** ”

 

Antonio chuckled, “I hope you took pictures.” 

 

“ **Oh, I did one better,** ” Emily grinned evilly, “ **I took a** **_video_ ** **.** ”

 

“ **Do you hate me?** ” Mike pouted, and Emily pecked him on the lips, “ **Hardly. Oh, but speaking of Jayden, have you heard from him? We tried calling Shiba House like three times and didn't get an answer.”**

 

With a mischievous, happy grin of his own, Antonio leaned out of frame, revealing Jayden passed out on the bed behind him. He could practically  _ feel  _ Emily vibrating in her seat, and Mike had got up to do a happy dance behind her in the empty room.

 

“I can't say where Ji went,” Antonio grinned with false innocence, “but Jayden's right here with me. Where he should be.”

 

Emily squeaked behind her hands, and Mike cheered loudly. Behind him, Jayden spoke suddenly, voice groggy, “Nice to see some things never change. Hi, guys.”

 

There was nothing they could do to keep quiet that time, and Antonio was fairly sure his laptop speaker had shorted out.

 

He glanced his shoulder, smiling softly at the sleepy grin Jayden gave him in return.

 

That was when he knew there was no person he'd rather be with.


End file.
